


Project Make Him Like Me

by daisy4em



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy4em/pseuds/daisy4em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the prequel to my story Advance Placement.<br/>Summary: How Dean and Cas met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Make Him Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> It was meant to be an 800 word short snip it, but that didn't happen. ugh

Project Make Him Like Me

Being assigned this semester long project wouldn’t have been the end of the world, but Cas had been paired up with Dean Winchester. And Dean Winchester was known for well, being a bit of a womanizer. And even that wouldn’t have been even so bad if, Cas didn’t have the biggest crush on him. And he knew Dean didn’t date guys or even hook up with them. A person maybe even venture to say Dean was a bit homophobic, though Cas never believed that part. To him Dean was just playing the role of a typical high school guy.

Cas was startled from his day dream when his teacher, Mrs. Harvelle, stated to speak, “Okay class I’m giving you the rest of the period to talk to your partners about the project. Remember it’s a short story, this means your reader can sit there and read it in one sitting. Make good use of the time in class, because there won’t be many days like this.”

The class rumbled alive as sits were switched and backpack were moved across the class. “So, I’m Castiel,” said Cas as he sat next Dean. 

“Yah, I know Cas. We have had like 3 or 4 class together.” Cas turned red at this. He hadn’t known that someone like Dean even knew he existed or remember the classes they had together. 

“Oh, yah. Huh guess I forgot,” Cas tried to play it off so, that the heat would retreat from his face. “So, anyways I was thinking we would pace ourselves. That way we don’t get overwhelmed by then end.”

“I like that Cas. Have you had any ideas on what our short story should be on?” Cas sighed to himself, of course he would end up doing all the work. Dean probable just sit there, look cute, and just twirl that pencil around his fingers. And by the end Dean would slap his name to the title page and Cass would let him. Damn it. But, before Castiel could even give the ideas that he was thinking about Dean continued talking. “Cause I have a few.” Dean looked down at the pencil on his desk. 

“Uhm okay? What are they?” Was Dean actually getting flustered? No way, this was a sick joke. Gabriel must have told Dean about his crush. 

“Well first promise me you won’t laugh.” Cas gave a confused unsettled glance at taller boy. Dean ran his hands through his hair, “Okay so, I was thinking we write about this family. Their mom died when the oldest son, Jensen, was very young. The dad is distraught over this and becomes determined to find out who this at fault. Somehow he finds out that it was a supernatural being that offed his wife. He packs up his youngest son, Jared, and the eldest and from there on out they hunt monsters. So, no one ever has to feel the same pain that their family had to go through.” Dean was a bit out of breath after he was done explaining. Castiel didn’t say anything right away just looked at Dean with pure adoration and hate. “Uhm Cas, buddy. The last time someone looked at me like that they got laid.” 

Cas shook his head, “Oh… Well I like the idea for the story. I was thinking maybe we could add Wendigos and demons into the mix. Not just vampires and werewolves. They are too stereotypical. Our story needs originality. ” 

“Man, I should have thought of that, I really like that.”

“Great, awesome. So for the actually writing I was thinking this week or next we could meet up at one of our houses or at the library. We can talk about outlining and making sure our characters are well rounded than.”

“Okay and,” Dean was cut short when the bell rang to dismiss the students to their next class. Castiel started to pack up his things, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up from where he was kneeling. Cas sucked in his breath, Dean’s dick was very close to his face. Dean backed a few steps up when he saw how close he was. “Sorry,” he mumble as handed Cas a piece of paper. He looked at the slip of paper. Dean had written his number with a quick note that read, “Txt me.” When Cas looked back up Dean was nowhere to be found. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later on Cas was running late to his AP Chem class when he heard Dean’s voice down the perpendicular hall. He slowed his pace down and waited behind the corner to hear what Dean was talking about and to whom, it sounded like he was talking to his younger brother, Sam. 

“So, what are you going to do about the whole Castiel being your partner? You know his reputation.”

“Yah I know Sam, but what am I to do. Plus those rumors were started because he turned down Meg for the spring fling dance.”

“Still, no one knows about you and your ‘status’.” Cas’s eyes became huge at that. “Dean you only have one more year here after finish junior year.”

“Don’t you think I know that!” snapped Dean. “It’s just…”

“No. Dean you know I support you but…” There was a quick shuffle as a teacher opened their door to the hall way and Dean’s and Sam’s voice became to quite to hear them. Cas wanted to punch the teacher who interrupted the conversation he was over hearing. He so was wrapped up in wanting to strangle this person he didn’t even see Dean turning the corner as he himself was turning the corner too. Cas fell onto his back having the Chem book he was caring fall on top of him, pushing the air out of his lungs.

“Hey, Cas! Didn’t see you there. Here let me help.” Dean bent over, extending his hand.

“No. I got this.” Cas brushed aside the hand stretched out to him. 

“Uhm okay, anyways see you around?”

“Ya sure, whatever.” Damn it, why was he acting like a totally jerk to him. Cas didn’t miss the hurt look in taller man’s eyes as he left Dean standing alone in the hall. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That night after Cas had dinner by himself in his room, he looked through his notes for English and Dean’s number fell onto his desk. The blood rushed to his face and then his heart dropped as it filled with guilt when he remembered how he treated Dean. He was so preoccupied thinking Dean or someone was playing a trick on him, to actually rejoice that Dean may like him in return. How many times did this boy’s face flash through his fantasies? To many times to be sure and now he was being an ass, ruining perhaps any chance he had with his crush. His fingers shock as he entered the number and texted him.

“Hey Dean, it’s Castiel.” 

Cas tried to steady his breathing, as he waited for Dean to reply. He didn’t have to wait long for his phone shone bright as is casted it’s light on to the ceiling. 

“Cas :D I’m glad you txted me, I thought you wouldn’t.’

Cas replied promptly: 

“Of course. We have a project to work on.”

Cas hated himself instantly, why did he send that, fuck.

A message flickered across his screen ten minutes later. “Oh yah, the project…”

Cas didn’t need Dean to be in the room with him to know he royally messed it up.

“Yah I was thinking you could come over to my house Friday after school and we could work on it.” Right after sending the text Cas had a horrifying thought that Dean might not be free and he was insulting Dean’s status by assuming he was. “I mean if you are free, if you’re not I totally get it.” 

Cas didn’t even have time to put his phone down before a reply text had been sent. “No it’s cool I’m Plus, I’ll have the car that day. I can drive us to your place.” 

“Okay awesome, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Cas placed his phone on his chest and sighed. Okay so maybe he didn’t ruin his chance after all. Now he just had to wait two days till Friday. Great. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thursday seemed to slip as effortlessly as Castiel could manage. Only a few times he got lost in his own thoughts. That reminded him, he should be paying attention to his music teacher. He must have been really out of it because when had come to it seemed as if the entire class was facing his direction. 

“Ah. So nice of you, Castiel to rejoin the class again. Do share with the class what you were so intently thinking about.” Cas’s eyes nearly jumped out of his head and the unmistakable heat rushed back to his face. He shifted uncomfortable, so the bulge in pants did not become visible. “Well, Cas with that look of terror, I’ll leave you be. Just try to pay attention to what we are doing. Anyways class from the top.” 

During lunch Cas was confronted by Gabriel. The righteous bastard was grinning like muttonhead as he sucked on a lolly. “What do you want Gabriel?” sighed Cas, announce evident as he rolled his eyes.

“Aw Cassie. Can’t I check in on my little brother? Have your massive books not crippled you yet?” Gabe snickered.

Cas groaned with frustration. “Gabriel I’ll ask again, since your brain seems to be incapable of having any cognitive function at the moment. What do you want?”

“Such hurtful words Castiel. I was just trying to be a good older brother.” Castiel lack of amusement staid the same. “Fine, so I heard from a certain Sasquatch, who is in my math class, that you are partnered up with Dean Winchester. The Winchester that you have been mooning over from the beginning of high school.” Cas didn’t want to correct him that in fact it had been longer, but no matter Gabriel didn’t need to know that. “Yoo-hoo? Anybody home? Jesus you have it bad for him.” Cas just stammered for words. “Come on Cas when are you going to ask him on a date? I have it on reliable source that he would say yes.” Gabe wiggled his eye brows.

“It’s nice to know your still have your charm with the younger students. You know even though the high school is merged with middle school doesn’t mean they are in high school,” mused Cas. 

Gabriel’s smirk widened as he removed the sucker with a loud pop, “No, but seriously are you going to ask him?” 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Dean is coming over tomorrow. Which, reminds me, can you and the rest of the family try not to kill me with embracement and leave us alone.”

“Sure under one agreement. Please keep all enjoyment down to a minimum. Now need to hear any squishy noises.” 

Gabe snorted as Cas’s face twisted with disgust, “There will be no ‘squishy’ noises! And Dean’s coming over because we have a project to work on.”

“Whatever you say Cassie.” Gabe winked, put the lollypop back into his, and turned to walk away, moving his hips as he did.

Castiel slammed the locker shut. He rested the back of his head against the locker and slid down, so he was sitting with feet stretched out. What am I to do, he thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Friday was the same as the day before, though it was a lot more difficult to focus in English and Dean had caught Cas steering at him more than once, but just winked and smirked as he looked back to the front of class room. 

As Cas was getting ready to leave for his next class Mrs. Harvelle stopped him by the door. “Cas do you have a minute to talk?”

“Yah, what is Mrs. Harvelle?”

“You seemed out of it, are you alright?”

“Yah just preoccupied I guess.” Cas was about to leave when his teacher stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“You know I’m always there for you, right?” Cas nodded numbly. “Alright be off. Don’t want you to be late to class.” And Cas flew out of door way. 

During his Speech and Debate class his teacher sent him and some of his class mates to hang up posters for the upcoming debate. Cas slung his back pack over his shoulder and split almost instantly from the other students. He clutched the stack of papers his teachers had given him to put in the main office as well as any empty walls. Cas was mid stapling when he was turned around and pushed hard against the wall, having his had hit the wall. His head hurt like a mother fucker and it took painfully long for him to see who had down this to him. It was Jonathan, one of Dean’s team mates from his football team, as well as Meg’s new boyfriend. 

“Looks like I caught myself a faggot,” he sneered. Castiel tried to squirm out from under the grip. “Where do you think you are going?” Jonathan gripped tighter onto Cas’s shoulder. “I saw the way you looked at Dean during English period and I want you to stop.”

“Stop what?” asked Cas, voice quivering despite his best efforts. 

“Like you don’t know.” Jonathan spat is Cas’s face and smeared it over Castiel’s face with his other hand. “One faggots enough per school. So I don’t want you to talk to Dean ever again and you’re going to talk to Mrs. Harvelle and say you need a different partner.”

“But, Dean doesn’t even like me! What is the harm in…” Castiel wailed as a fist went straight to his jaw, he was sure it would leave a mark. 

“Wow, okay I’m going to put it out there. Yah Dean likes you, but it won’t look good for the team if it gets out that we have a gay guy as our staring quarter back. So, I want you to put an end to his gay crush on you.” Cas wanted to point out that if Dean did really have a crush on him, that this would make him gay or at least bi. But, he thought it be wiser just to keep his mouth shut. “Are we clear?” Jonathan raised his fist again. Cas nodded his head vigorously. He kneed Cas in gut before he left to go back to class. Castiel just lay there, crumpled on the ground for a good while. 

And he did some thinking down there and after that he dropped his flyers and walked out of the school. He was done using his brain for a while and he knew Gabriel would cover for him with the school and his parents. He was all set on walking home when he saw Dean sitting in his car, drumming on the steering wheel. Cas’s eyes got huge when he saw that Dean caught him steering at him again. But, Dean just smile brightly and waved for Cas to come closer. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said as he reached the car. “What are you doing out of school, are you ditching the rest of the day?” Cas didn’t say anything just looked away. “Wait, Cas is that bruise on your jaw?” Carp. Cas fumbled for his words, but Dean didn’t give him time to come up with an excuse. “Is that why you are going home early?” Castiel just looked into Dean’s green eyes and felt like crumbling. Dean saw this and climbed out of the car. He pulled Cas in for a hug and all Cas could do was nuzzle his face into the crock of Dean’s neck so, he wouldn’t cry. Dean just held the shorter boy in his arms. When Cas pulled away there was no questioning look on Dean’s face just complete acceptance. Without hesitation Cas pulled Dean down into a kiss and Dean kissed right back. He followed Cas’s lead, only doing what he wanted. Dean needed to move so his back was facing the car so his legs wouldn’t give out, after Castiel deepened the kiss. Cas moaned as Dean slid his tongue into his mouth. 

The sound was enough to bring Cas back to reality. Dean felt the hesitation, ‘What’s wrong Cas.” He whispered on Cas’s lips. 

Castiel looked away, “I shouldn’t have done that. Shit Jonathan is going to kill me this time for sure.” Cas turned to run, but Dean held onto Cas’s hand. 

“You are not going anywhere. I’ll deal with Jonathan tomorrow. But right now where are going to continue this… if that’s okay with you I mean.”

“Yah, yah that’s good with me.” Cas let Dean pull him into the car with him. He didn’t want to think and that was the whole purpose of leaving school early anyways. This was just an added benefit. Dean smiled into their kiss. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s just that I was thinking about how much I love you and then I here this song playing and I just thought it was perfect timing.” Castiel listened to the song playing in the car.

He hummed, “Yah, the Beatles had it right, all you do need is love.” 

Dean laughed as he continued to kiss along Cas’s neck. Gentle sucking, marking up the neck as he went along. “Fuck Dean, unngh!” He rolled his hips up in intentional thrust.

“Ssshh baby I got you.” Dean pushed Castiel’s hips back down on to the seat. He scooted Cas up a bit so his back was against the car door. He ran his hands under Cas’s shirt and growled at the limited mobility. He looked up at Cas for help. 

“Yah, hold on. “ Cas peeled of his shirt and Dean looked at him as if he was an all you can eat buffet. “Fuck Dean, your shirt comes off too.” Dean just shot him a knowing look and took his shirt off. He leaned in close to Cas and kissed him softly before trailing kisses down his chest. Cas let another needy whine when Dean sucked on one nipple. 

“Sensitive there,” it wasn’t really a question more of a verbal mantle note. 

Dean lavished on both, leaving Cas withering and grasping onto Dean’s short hair. “Dean… you.. ugh… you have… god Dean. Seriously you have to stop… I’m gonna come in pants if you don’t!”

“That’s the point little man.” Cas mewled as Dean gave one finally suck before going further down his body. He nuzzled the little trail that disappeared under the waist band of his pants. “May I?”

Castiel didn’t even have to answer, his little aborted thrust was enough to let Dean know he wanted it. He carefully pulled Cas’s pants down around his hips. Cas had been steadily leaking precome and there was a small stain forming on his boxers . “Cas, ugh I needed to taste you. Can I?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Cas’s voice sounded racked as Dean palmed through the underwear. Dean removed the material and nearly went cross eyed when he saw Cas’s cock. He bent forward and he drew in just the tip. Castiel’s hands pulled painful hard at Dean’s hair. “Shit Dean… Unngh!” Dean hummed in return as he lowered his mouth over the length. “Fuck!!!” Cas didn’t even have time to warn Dean before he was coming down his throat. Dean didn’t seem to mind through, he just milked Cas through the after waves. 

Castiel was bright red, “Sorry I didn’t last longer, but it was my first time.” 

“Holy fuck Cas that shouldn’t be so hot, but fuck! I feel as if I am deflowering an angel. Shit that’s hot.” He pulled Cas in for another kiss. “God have so many ideas that I want to do with you.”

“Yah me too, But can we go home first?”

Dean chuckled as he put his shirt back on and tossed Cas’s at him. “Sure but we have a project to work on.” He winked as he crawled out the back and into the driver’s seat. Castiel groaned, Fuck. The project. This would be harder then he thought.


End file.
